1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jointing structure in vehicle traveling path joints and the like having an expansion function and also to a method of mounting an elastic member therein, and is useful in applications mainly to vehicle traveling path joints in new transit systems, monorails and the like and besides, to road bed plate joints in road bridges, footbridges and the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
One well-known urban traffic means is a new transit system which makes use of rubber tires to provide traveling on an exclusive vehicle traveling path using a motor, with power fed via a feeder line laid parallel to the traveling path.
This type of traffic means is such that a vehicle traveling path is built continuously in a belt-like form with concrete on a bridge girder and has an expansion gap in the same position as a bridge girder joint in order to absorb bridge girder expansion or contraction caused by temperature changes or the like.
With this type of traffic means, a traveling path joint is especially fitted with a rubber or steel expansion joint to prevent the occurrence of tire fallen-in, stuck-in and/or like situations so that the increased riding quality as well as the maintainability of in-traveling safety are provided.
Regarding an expansion joint applied to an expansion gap and having an elastic function with respect to the bridge girder expansion or contraction, the patent document 1, for instance, describes an expansion joint having a top-plate reinforcing material laid over the expansion gap, side-plate reinforcing materials respectively fixed to the traveling path ends, and chloroprene rubber or the like adapted to join the top-plate reinforcing material and both the side-plate reinforcing materials together.